Coming Clean
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Emma goes back to New York to find Henry's Dad.


Emma sighed as her bug turned on to the exit ramp to New York. Her phone rang in the passenger's seat beside her; putting it on speaker she answered it

"Hello?"

"Emma where are you?" Her mother demanded

"New York." Emma replied

"What are you doing there?"

"Visiting a old friend" Emma said ending the call. A few hours later Emma pulled up in front of McLauren's. How many lies had she fed him? How many kisses stolen? Everything she'd told him a fabricated lie by her sick foster father. For a minute she considered turning around and going back to Henry, Henry was safe, secure he wasn't God it had been ten years! Was he even living in the city anymore? She didn't know but somehow she found herself in the bar. Even with the bar packed with people like it was they were easy to spot, Marshal was going on about something, Barney was hitting on some girl, Robin and Lily were chatting and then there was him. Slamming back a beer lost in his thoughts _were they about her?_ Emma took a steadying breath and approached them Robin saw her first.

"Oh my God!" They all turned to look at her. Staring.

"Zoey" he stood

"Emma." She corrected

"My name's Emma." They stared at her

"Ted, I know we didn't leave things on good terms but... I was pregnant." Silence she couldn't stop now she had to finish.

"I was seventeen, The Captain was my sick foster father, he fabricated all of it but I did love you I couldn't fake that." More silence

"I just needed you to know." She said pulling up a photo of Henry on her phone and handing it to him. Ted stared at the photo

"When can I meet him?" Ted asked

"Ted, you have a family" Marshal said

"And this boy isn't my family?"

"His name is Henry." Emma said

"Again when can I meet him?"

"Depends do have time to go to Maine?"

"I don't leave until Monday." Ted said getting up from the table and grabbing his jacket,

* * *

Hours later they arrived at Emma's apartment as she let herself in the light clicked on.

"Emma Swan- who the hell are you?" Her mother cried when she saw Ted

"This is Ted he's-"

"Mom!" Henry cried nearly knocking Emma over with a hug

"Hey buddy did you have fun with Grandpa James?"

"Uh-huh, Grandpa rented horses and we went horseback riding and Grandpa says I'm a natural!"

"I'm sure you are, Henry I'd like you to meet my friend Ted." Emma said

"Hi, I'm Henry"

"Nice to meet you Henry I knew your mom back in the day" Ted said shaking Henry's hand

"Did you know my dad?" Emma cringed

"I did" Ted beamed

"Is it true he was a hero?" Henry asked

"Well hero is a bit of a stretch-"

"Mom says he was a firefighter and he died saving people before I was born." Ted looked at Emma who nodded

"Yeah, yeah kid it's true." Ted lied

"Cool! I'd like to see Hansel beat that! His dad's just a-" Emma nudged Henry as a reminder that not everyone knew about the curse.

"Mechanic." Henry finished quickly

"Well your father was a good man" Ted said ruefully.

* * *

The next few days were magical and as Emma drove Ted back to New York they sat in silence when they arrived at Grand Central Station so Ted could catch his train up state Ted turned to her.

"Thank you Emma, if you need _anything_-"

"You'll find me?" Emma finished Ted smiled

"_Always._" Emma hugged him goodbye for the last time in front of the station

"I'll tell him someday." She vowed

"And I'll be there to back you up." Ted smiled then stared at her a moment

"Why'd I let you go?" He asked

"I don't know but all is forgiven now." Emma said and with a final hug goodbye Emma climbed in her bug and drove away tears running down her face. Ted never heard from Emma again and around the time Henry would have been eighteen he looked from them but in all his stories of Emma Swan he told his children he kept her name Zoey because she'd always be his Zoey. Meanwhile in the Enchanted Forest there was a young prince named Henry who opened a portal into modern day New York, but that... is a story for another time.

_**TADA!**_


End file.
